Did you wait for me?
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Neji left for a 3-year mission; upon his return, he is elected as the clan head. Now the only problem is: will Tenten become his wife? NejixTenten one shot!


_**Do you still love me?**_

_**Summary – Neji left for a 3-year mission; upon his return, he is elected as the clan head. Now the only problem is: will Tenten become his wife? **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

It's been three years since he left; three full woeful years. Konoha has changed in many ways, starting with the new Hokage. Many, from day one, always rejected the idea of the blond hyperactive prankster being leader of their small village; most of them even tried to make his dream impossible. However, that never stopped Naruto from achieving his goal. Tsunade's life was becoming more complicated every day, and she had decided to retire and elect her brother-look-alike as the Rokudaime. She knew from the day she saw his determination that he would make an excellent Hokage; especially after the his victory against Pein – the leader of Akatsuki.

After a year of becoming Hokage, a majority of Konoha had to agree Naruto made a fine Rokudaime – despite his reluctance to do his paper work. Of course there were a few revolts when civilians learned of the Kyuubi-vessel's rise to leadership; but they were quickly solved. From there, he and Sasuke worked on repairing their friendship. However, Sasuke became leader of the Village Hidden in Sound. Since she was still in love with him, and he wanted to revive his clan in another village, both Sasuke and Sakura married in the village and they slowly worked on the growth of their clan.

Those weren't the only things that changed in people's lives right after Naruto became Hokage. He and Hinata recently became engaged, as well as Shikamaru and Ino. Lee still hasn't met the _love of his life _(once thought to be Sakura), but he's still searching; with the help of Gai-sensei. Chouji met a woman he immediately felt attracted too. Not only was she good with looks and she great in bed (this remark earned him a smack from Ino), but she was awesome in the kitchen.

All of them were in their early twenties, and all of them already have their fantasies fulfilled; everyone except Tenten. It's been three years since he left. She was anxious of his safety, and scared that he probably met someone to spend the rest of his life with. When he was only twenty, he was assigned to a three-year mission, the longest mission he has ever taken.

Tenten was depressed when she heard of the mission, since she knew that she wasn't going to see him for three years straight. Not seeing her beloved teammate for three years was almost like not eating for the rest of her life. Even if her love for him was a secret, Tenten didn't want to see her teammate leave for three years. Knowing him, she knew that he wasn't going to say bye to her at all.

But he did…..

The same day he left for the mission, he left her a letter on top of her bed while she was sleeping; and since that day, Tenten reads the letter everyday. She always hid the letter in a safe place so Lee, Gai, or anyone else wouldn't find it; and each morning, afternoon, and night, she would take it out and read it. She read it so many times that she even remembers how it goes from beginning to end.

_Dear, Tenten:_

_Before I leave for the mission, I want to give you this letter and tell you something that I should have told me years ago. I regret not telling you before, but I hope I am not too late now. After years of being with you each day, I started to feel something I haven't felt at all ever since my father died. I was starting to feel different when I was around you, spoke with you, and I even dreamt about you. However, I always pushed those thoughts aside. But when I found out that I was leaving for three years, I thought about you and noticed that I did feel something for you. I hope to say that I am not too late to tell you that I love you Tenten; please wait for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Neji_

Tenten knew that she was going to stick with her words and she was going to wait for him. But did _he _truly mean it when he said that he loves her? Three years is a long time; and what if he met another woman during that time? Tenten didn't want to get hurt, and especially not from him.

-

Tenten walked out of her small apartment and already saw people running up and down with excitement. She turned her head and noticed a large crowd heading towards Naruto's office. Was he doing something stupid again, like giving out free Ramen, or condoms? She shook her head, she would never forget the day the Rokudaime threw condoms at every civilian.

The Weapon's Mistress leaped onto the roofs and began to run over to Naruto's office. All the while, she glanced down and saw more and more people lining up. She turned her attention back to Naruto's office and saw that he was outside with Hinata, Hiashi, and Neji.

Tenten's chestnut brown eyes widened as she saw Neji standing in front of his uncle. He wore his ANBU uniform, and there was a slight smile on his face. Tenten got off the roof of an unfamiliar house and landed behind a group of villagers. Right now, she didn't want Neji to see her at all just yet.

"Congratulations man!" Naruto's voice was heard as he patted the taller man's back. "You're finally leader of the Hyuuga Clan."

Everyone began to cheer and clap as Tenten's eyes widened shockingly; Neji, finally, leader of the Hyuuga Clan? That was his dream for more than a decade. It was all thanks to Naruto and Neji's strength that he was able to become head of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto _did _change the way of the Hyuuga clan after much persuasion to Hiashi. Hiashi, now weak from his illness, felt Hinata's shy nature would not be able to over rule the stern natures of the Hyuuga's – and decided Neji would be the best choice.

Tenten was glad for her comrade; but now that he has his wish come true, does he still love her? Did he wait for her as she waited for him? Tenten saw Neji being pulled inside one of the Hyuuga carriages with Hiashi, telling his nephew about a celebration, behind. Tenten sighed and turned around, knowing that it was too late. He was gone for three years, and she knew that there was a high chance that he changed his mind during those years.

- - - - - -

It was past twelve midnight, and the kunoichi could not sleep at all. Just the idea of Neji finally being here in Konoha bothered her mind. She didn't know whether he was going to be the same cold-stoic teammate of hers that didn't care about anyone else but himself. Now that he was head of the Hyuuga clan, Tenten knew that he was going to be busier; so the chance of seeing him in their training grounds was slim. .

Tenten shifted on her small bed again, removing the heavy covers. It was in the mid 60s, and Tenten needed some fresh air. Tenten got off her bed and walked over to her bathroom. She turned one of the faucets, splashing her face with the cooling water. She combed through her bed head and reached for her hair ties; but before she could move at all, a hand grabbed her wrists.

"You should leave your hair down more often."

Tenten gasped and looked at the small mirror in front of her, seeing Neji's face right next to hers. Her face flushed and she immediately turned around. Tenten briefly wondered how he appeared silently in her bathroom right behind her. Then again… he _was_ in ANBU.

"N-Neji, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked, shy about how she was dressed in front of him; white tank top with short blue shorts. The male Hyuuga wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer to him. Inwardly, Tenten inwardly shrieked as her small body crashed against his. Slowly, he dug his face on the crook of her neck and breathed her scent in. Tenten gulped and hesitantly placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I missed you, Tenten." He told her in a hoarse voice.

The kunoichi bit her bottom lip before answering. "I-I missed you too, Neji."

"Did you wait for me?" he asked, resting his chin on her head. Tenten nodded and leaned her head against his chest. She began to have butterflies in her stomach as his eyes suddenly locked with hers. His hands cupped her cheek and he shifted her head closer to hers. Tenten blinked bewilderingly as their lips connected in a soft, quick peck. Eyes still closed, Neji directed his head towards the side of her head, causing her to shudder.

"Thank you for waiting." He whispered

A soft giggle escaped her lips as his hot breath made contact with her skin. Neji looked at her again and kissed her bottom lip.

"Tenten, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked, her head on his shoulder as se brushed his long silky hair with her slender fingers.

"Be my wife," he replied, his lips making contact with the soft flesh of her skin.

Her eyes widened as she heard his words. Wife? They just got together _now_! Why would he be asking her hand for marriage now? Tenten wasn't ready to be a wife; heck she has never dated before! Noticing that she was taking too long to respond, Neji looked at her.

"Tenten," he called, grabbing her attention.

The Weapon's Mistress shook her head and looked at him seriously.

"Neji, this is going too fast." She told him truthfully, "We just started…um _knowing our feelings_; and marriage is just not for me right now."

"Tenten," Neji sighed, "I know that it is too sudden, but since I'm now head of the Hyuuga Clan, I need to find a wife in less than a month. If not, the elders will make me marry a woman from my own clan. I don't want that; I want to be with you, Tenten. I knew that after this mission, I would become head of the Hyuuga clan. I needed to tell you that I love you before anything happens that can separate us. That's why I asked you to please wait for me. For three years, I have been thinking about this day and how to ask you to be my wife; Tenten, I will make you happy."

Tenten was lost in words as she felt her heart melt. Who knew Neji Hyuuga felt this way about her? Who knew that for three years of not seeing each other, Neji Hyuuga wanted _her_, Tenten with no last name, to become his wife! Grinning, Tenten leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Neji, because of your duty as head of your clan, and because I love you, I accept your hand in marriage."

"Thank you, Tenten." He said before capturing her lips in a long kiss.

* * *

**_OK OK, I hope you guys liked this one-shot! Please review!  
_**


End file.
